Lily Pad
' ' Lily Pad is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is obtained in the Pool stage of Plants vs. Zombies and is the first plant obtained in Big Wave Beach in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is an aquatic plant which can be planted on water tiles, namely on pool rows in Pool and Fog levels in the first game and flooded tiles in the Big Wave Beach levels in the second game, creating a platform upon which other plants can be placed. It is an environment modifier. Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Lily Pads let you plant non-aquatic plants on top of them. Special: non-aquatic plants can be planted on top of it Must be planted in water Lily Pad never complains. Lily Pad never wants to know what's going on. Put a plant on top of Lily Pad, he won't say a thing. Does he have startling opinions or shocking secrets? Nobody knows. Lily Pad keeps it all inside. Cost: 25 Recharge: Fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Lily Pads let you plant non-aquatic plants on top of them. Usage: can also be planted under non-aquatic plants Not many people know this, but Lily Pad absolutely loves square dancing. There he is, a circular plant gliding across the dance floor making squares. He loves how it pushes his boundaries and really makes him think outside the sphere. Cost: 25 Recharge: Fast Upgrades Cattail In Plants vs. Zombies, a Lily Pad can be upgraded to a Cattail by having a Cattail planted on top of it. Cattails can attack any zombie on the lawn with their homing spikes. Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Lily Pad will create more Lily Pads on the tiles adjacent to it. Strategies Lily Pad is a vital plant in levels with water lanes, as it allows deployment of other land-based plants to guard those lanes possible. While aquatic and aerial options are also available for this task such as Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom in the first game and Rotobaga, Ghost Pepper, Guacodile and Caulipower in the second game, they either lack area-of-effect capability and thus can be overwhelmed by the ever-increasing amount of zombies present, or they're limited use plants that don't stay on the lawn in the long term. The player should still exercise caution when planting Lily Pads however, as this effectively means that all plants will have their cost increased by 25 sun, which can become substantial if there are extensive plans to use water tiles. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Lily Pad can be used to bait Dolphin Rider Zombies into jumping early, slowing them down in the process. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Lily Pad's importance has further increased in the second game. As the tides can fully cover the entire field and any ground plant not on a Lily Pad will be swept away by the tide, Lily Pad can effectively be considered equivalent to Flower Pot on the Roof levels. The short recharge time and cheap price also allows Lily Pad to work as a bait to force Deep Sea Gargantuars and Surfer Zombies to use their attack early, depleting the latter's surfboards and preventing them from harming other plants. Planting ground plants that have to let zombies walk over to be damaged like Spikeweed, Spikerock, or Celery Stalker when the tide is low is not recommended as zombies can eat the Lily Pad and the plant will fall in the water when the tide is high. Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *When trying to plant it on the ground, the game says "Lily Pads can only be planted on water." *It is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after obtaining Grave Buster on the online version, the others being Ice-shroom, Doom-shroom, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus, and Blover. *In the Nintendo DS version, its animation is static and does not float up and down. *If any Imitater aquatic plants are planted on the water, the "splash" sound and effect will happen twice. *In the iPhone or iPod Touch version of the game, its seed packet shows it facing backwards. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *If the player tries to bring it on any Far Future day before Day 8, the text will say "Complete future10 to unlock using Lily Pad on this level." The same glitch occurred with Tangle Kelp. This bug was fixed in the 3.2.1 update. *It, Hot Potato and Perfume-shroom are the only plants without Endless Zone cards. *Before the 4.0 update, pre-planted or Plant Food-created Lily Pads could give sun, effectively bolstering sun production, specifically in Last Stand levels. This mechanic was somewhat removed however, though all pre-placed Lily Pads at the start of a level will still give sun. *In the latest update, in Big Wave Beach - Day 32, Lily Pad will look to be boosted, but on planting it will not be. **This also applies to Magnet-shroom in Dark Ages - Night 20. *When being eaten, instead of flashing white briefly to signify a loss of health, it turns white completely for the duration of the zombie eating it. It is unknown why it does this. *If one looks closely at it, they will notice the plant blowing bubbles underwater and frowns after a few seconds. Specific to Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 *It and Kiwifruit are the only two non-instant-use plants that do not have a dancing animation caused by Sunflower Singer. *In the Almanac, it is shown on the ground, and not in the water. It isn't like this in the international version, and it's unknown if this is a mistake or not. Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Aquatic plants Category:Pool plants Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach plants